Finder Academy
by DeadBlueRose
Summary: AU! Academy life of Asami and Akihito. Featuring Fei Long, Mikhail and other VF characters too. Warning: boyxboy, slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

SION ACADEMY

_Dear Takaba Akihito-san _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Sion Academy for the following three years. Please find enclosed all necessary details of route to the academy and the uniform. Term begins on 1 May. The welcome ceremony will be held on 31 April._

Akihito's eyes glinted as he read the letter once more. Finally his application has been approved. He really looking forward in attending the mentioned academy as the academy is the only academy offering a media and photography class for its students. Akihito's dream is to be number one photojournalist in the world but the first step he has to take is to attend this academy.

His phone rings, as he looked at the caller, it was his best friend, Kou. "Yo, Kou! Guess what? Eh? What, you mean you got the acceptance letter too? That's great! Yea, see you at the ceremony!"

Akihito feels happier that his best friend got to the academy too. At least he is not alone for the first time.

"Aki-kun."

Akihito turned to his grandmother who smiled from his bedroom doorway. "I heard that you got the school you wanted."

"Yes, Baa-chan. I'm going with Kou."

"Your parents must be proud of you."

Akihito's smile faded and his grandmother noticed this. "You know, you should send them a text telling them about this."

Akihito sighed. "I will, Baa-chan. But I do not expect any reply."

Akihito has been living with his grandmother since middle school. His father is one of the top photojournalist in the world currently working in New York and his mother followed him there. Akihito refused to follow and decided to stay with his grandmother who lived alone. Although he won't admit that his father was his inspiration for him to pursue this career though his grandmother knows this. "Come let's have some snacks, Aki-kun."

~31 April~

The academy is huge! Akihito did not know how many acres of land the academy is but what he knows he just spend 30 minutes just to walk from the entrance gate to the main building.

"Akihito!"

"Kou!" The two best friends hugged. "Nice to meet you again, mate."

"Do you think we can share the same room?"

Akihito shrugged, "I don't know let's go to the registration."

Both of them got their campus map, schedule and dorm keys from the school secretary. Fortunately they shared the same dorm room.

"The welcome ceremony will be held at the assembly hall, you can check the building in your map. You will be given twenty minutes to settle your things in your dorm." The secretary told them.

"It's going to be fun!" Akihito exclaimed while Kou chuckled beside him, they bring their luggage towards the student dorm which is on the west part of the campus.

The student dorms are divided into three parts, and each has three floors. The ground floors mainly consist of lounge and mailroom.

"Aki look! It got lift too!" Kou pointed out at one lift just next to the stairs. "Shall we use it?"

Akihito nodded and they went to the lift and pressed the up button. The lift door opens with a ding. Just when Akihito and Kou want to stepped in they were blocked by a huge wall that is a humongous blonde guy with a stoic face. "Sorry, we will be using the lift. Please use the stairs." The giant blonde said in a gruff voice.

"W-what?!" Akihito ready to cursed the blonde despite the difference in their size when his eyes spotted a tall senior boy with a slicked back dark hair and golden eyes walked into the lift followed by a spectacled one. The three of them plus the blonde giant dressed so smartly with the academy uniform though the one with golden eyes seems have some aura with him.

"Hey! You can't do this! We are here first!" Akihito's outburst despite being blocked by the giant blonde attracts the attention of the senior boys that are already in the lift.

"Oi, freshman, watch your attitude!" said the spectacled one.

"Why should I? If you bastards did not watch yours in the first place! We are here first to use the lift so wait for your turn like a good boy."

"Aki…just let them be, come on we will just use the stairs," whispered Kou as he sensed that the older boys are not to be mess with especially with the scary gaze send by the golden eyes one on Akihito.

"What do you mean, Kou? You don't want these bastards to do as they like, I don't care if you own the academy or what-"Kou finally covered his best friend mouth who struggled against him, muffling of what seems to be curses. "Sorry about him, let's go Akihito!" And Kou dragged his friend from there as soon as possible with their luggage.

Both the blonde and the spectacled surprised to see the golden eyes one chuckled lightly. "What an amusing guy, that one is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews sorry for not replying but I read them. Also I'm sorry I can't writet longer chapters and the updates are very slow, but I'll try my best next time.**

Kou sighed, Akihito still fuming about the case with the lift. "Aki, just let it rest. You don't want to mess with wrong people when we even haven't started our day in the academy yet. I don't want any trouble already, those guys look scary especially the blonde. He did not even look like a schoolboy with his muscled body."

Akihito pouted but did not say anything though he is still pissed off. After putting their luggage in their designated room which is in the second dorm, both of them went to the assembly hall. Since they only left with three minutes, they ran all their way there and Akihito is glad that they did not bumped onto the _trio bastards_ on the way there. Akihito and Kou joined the other freshmen in the assembly hall waiting for the welcome speech from the principal. Akihito got bored half-through the monotonous speech, he cannot wait to get his hands on his beloved camera and goes around the academy, taking pictures, he so wants to go exploring.

Akihito wakes up when he feel someone shook his shoulder, he did not even realized he fall asleep some way through the speech. It was Kou who wakes him up. "W-wha?" He asked sleepily.

"We are dismissed. Seriously you should listen sometimes until the end." Kou complained.

Akihito yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. "So what should we do? Should we go back to our room? Class won't start until tomorrow?"

Kou think for a bit, and his stomach gave a loud rumble. "I'm hungry let's go to the cafeteria, Akihito."

"Eh? But I'm not hungry yet though we can cook for ourselves in our dorm." Every student's room has their own shared kitchen and bathroom.

"But I'm too tired to cook, come on!" Kou managed to drag Akihito towards the cafeteria building in the campus there are a lot of students there since it is already lunch time. They walked to the food table after picking up their tray. What awaits them make their eyes go wide like a dish saucer.

"Wow! They got variety choice of food here! Superb! I want to try Italian ne Aki. Aki?" Kou turned around to find his friend, he chuckled as he saw that Akihito already salivating on the sushi table prepared by the chef.

After they got their food, they settled on a vacant table. Soon they were joined by a second year by the name of Takato. He stayed next door to both Kou and Akihito in the student dorm with another second year, Yoshida. They strike a great conversation about their upcoming classes and their career to pursue.

Takato asked to Akihito who has a mouthful of high grade tuna. "What about you, Takaba?"

"jhotojorchees," Akihito said while chewing the whole fat tuna.

"Aki want to be photojournalist." Kou helped.

Takato frowned and gave him a worried look. "Eh? That's a risky job."

"I love risk," Akihito joked. "No pain, no gain." Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion at the cafeteria entrance.

A senior student walked into the cafeteria gaining everybody attention, he has a beautiful face for a man and has long beautiful dark silky hair. Although he wore the same uniform as the other students, he is sure stood out than others. Like a loyal dog behind him followed another tall stoic dark-haired senior.

"Wow! Who is that guy?" Kou blurted out, nearly flipped his pasta of his fork. "He looked like a model. A supermodel. The long haired one."

"That is Liu Fei Long." Takato answered. "He is the Head of the First Dorm."

Akihito choked on his sushi (not-the–tuna-one), "W-wait, there is a Dorm Head?" He knows he should really read 'The Guide To Sion Academy' book rather than chucked it under all of his clothes in his luggage.

"You didn't know?" Both Kou and Akihito shook their head and Takato started to explain. "This academy did not have a student council. The students here lead by Dorm Heads. There are Dorm Head for each three dorms. The First Dorm like I said is that Fei Long guy," he pointed at the model-like senior boy now sitting in one of designated table, the other tall senior served him with a food though mostly all are Chinese food. "That guy is his assistant though mostly acts like a bodyguard, Yoh. And-"

"Fei Long~~~" A flamboyant voice startled the three boys. The owner of the voice struts through the cafeteria towards the Head of the First Dorm who completely ignored him. He seems like a foreigner with his striking blonde hair and blue eyes and got an accent when he speaks.

Followed behind him is another blonde though not as giant as the blonde Akihito encounter earlier at the lift but this blonde is twice as scary, as he kept wearing scowling face like something smells nasty under his nose.

The first blonde earlier approached Fei Long who just eating his lunch with perfect etiquette and manners. Yoh blocked the blonde so that he did not come near enough to Fei Long.

"Fei~ get your nosy dog out of the way, I can't see your beautiful face like this, my love~" the blonde pouted.

Without turning to the other man, Fei Long replied, "Go away, Mikhail. I don't want to see your face or I lost my appetite."

"But! Fei!—"

Akihito turned away from the scene and asked Takato, "Alright who are the two blondes? They look like foreigners." He eyed the second blonde warily, who glared around the cafeteria and when their eyes met, Akihito immediately looked away as he shivered from the cold gaze.

"That is Mikhail Abratov, he is a Russian so he kinda has weird accent. He is a player so be caution whenever you meet him but he seems infatuated with Fei Long ever since I entered this academy but Fei Long never give a time for him. The blonde behind him, he is his cousin or something but you will see that two of them together almost everywhere, Yuri is his name. Mikhail is the Dorm Head for the Third Dorm."

"That guy is a Dorm Head?" Akihito asked, perplexed.

Takato nodded, "Don't underestimate him, Mikhail can be ruthless when he wants, I heard a student crossed him before and that student never been seen since. But you also have to watch your back on the other Dorm Heads too they are the same as Mikhail."

"You mean Fei Long too?" Kou asked. Takato nodded grimly.

Akihito remembered something, "We are in the Second Dorm so should be alright right? So who's our dorm head?" he asked Takato.

"He is even more feared and respected out of the three," whispered Takato afraid someone listening to their conversation making both Akihito and Kou curious of their Dorm Head.

"He is a smart, handsome, cunning student with high social standing. He and the other two Dorm Heads can never be sitting in peace together. Nobody knows what cause the tensions between them."

"And his name is Asami Ryuichi."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciated them very much. Sorry for the slow updates and short chapter, still trying to find where this story leads to. More characters will pop up next time.**

**(Head of Second Dorm Private Room)**

"Here are the details of the new students registered under Second Dorm, Asami-sama."

Asami Ryuuichi took the folder handed by his spectacled assistant, Kirishima Kei who stood in front of him in full attention.

He flicked through the folder and the documents inside it. There are more students than last year and each Dorm Head had access to students' details especially the ones living under their dorm. Basically he and the other Dorm Heads run the school and having your family as Board Directors also has its advantages.

"We will be having meeting with all the new and old students tomorrow night at the common room."

Asami nodded to acknowledge what Kirishima has informed, while his eyes glued towards the page where the profile of one student that has attracted his attention from this morning.

"Takaba Akihito." He whispered the name as he gazed at the picture showing a pretty boy with wild silver blonde hair.

**(Akihito and Kou Dorm Room)**

"Come on, Akihito, we don't want to be late on our first class!" Kou shouted at his friend as he grabbed his bag and dashed through their door.

"Wait! I can't find my socks! Damn!" Because he gave up unpacking his things properly last night and just throw whatever his things in the closet or under the bed now he have a hard time to find the things he need. It took him half an hour just to find his beloved boxer and now finding his crumpled socks under his bed with all the mess.

Both he and Kou missed breakfast as they overslept, talking overnight because of the excitement to start their day at the academy ended up in chaos in the morning.

Akihito tries to get his shoes on after putting on his socks while trying to get through the door when he bumped onto something or rather someone outside his room. The next thing he knew he was on top of that someone.

"Asami-sama, are you alright?" He heard someone asked when he try to get his bearing, Akihito raised himself a bit with his hands on the floor and when he looked down to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes. Startled he stood up immediately allowing the man who was under him to stand and then he realized of the two other students behind the man. They were the three seniors he met before at the elevator.

"You!" Akihito pointed rather rudely at the golden-eyed boy who raised his eyebrows in question, flicking dust and dirt from his smart uniform.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" asked the spectacled boy beside the golden-eyed one.

Akihito gasped and cursed before storming down the hall leaving the three in dust.

**###**

Akihito sighed loudly. Kou patted his shoulder in pity. Akihito pouted and glared at his friend, "It's your fault for leaving me behind, Kou. Don't talk to me. I'm mad." He was late fifteen minutes to his first class and he have to do an apology letter and hand it to the teacher by the end of the day.

Kou put his hands up and shrugged. "I know you can't stay mad longer than one minute, Aki because I saved you a Pocky for you." Kou showed a box of Pocky and Akihito make a grab for the treat like a cat. When Kou let him have it, he munched on the treat happily at least his stomach can handle for a bit longer before lunch. Kou chuckled at his friend's action Akihito really has a sweet tooth.

"So you met the trio?" asked Kou when Akihito mentioned to him about the early incident.

"Yup, right outside our room," Akihito replied as both of them waiting for their next teacher to enter the class, still munching on his Pocky chocolate flavor.

"You bumped onto the blonde giant?" Kou asked.

"Nope." Akihito replied, "One with dark hair without glasses."

"Oh that one, he does not look scary as the blonde one but he seems to have some menacing aura around him. Better you do not look for any trouble again Akihito."

"I'm not looking for trouble. Trouble always finds me first!" He pouted.

Their conversation is cut off as the next teacher stepped into the classroom.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. So happy to receive them. I appreciated them very much. Sorry again for the slow updates and trying my best to write more than 1,000 words. **

**On with the story...**

###

**(SION Academy's Cafeteria)**

"Yo!" Takato greeted both Akihito and Kou as they met again at the cafeteria, this time Takato bring along his roommate, Yoshida who sporting a spiky bleached hair.

"So, how is your first day?" asked Takato as he ate his lunch.

"Nothing much, the class is like what we expected. Aki was late to class though," Kou answered and received a blow on his ribs by Akihito. Today they do not serve sushi so Akihito chooses Italian lasagna with extra cheese on top for his lunch.

"Have you guys checked out the club list yet? It is posted on the notice board." Yoshida said to both Akihito and Kou. Yoshida himself is in soccer club.

Both the freshman nodded. They passed by the notice board just before going to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go to check out the newspaper club after this." Akihito told them. He already finished his lasagna and now sipping on his strawberry flavor milkshake.

Takato snapped his fingers as he remembered something that he wants to tell them. "Oh by the way, don't forget tonight there will be gathering or something like a meeting for second dorm members in the common room, be there by seven."

"What it is for?" Both Aki and Kou piqued with curiosity.

"It is just some sort of a welcome for students of the same dorm." Takato explained.

"That reminds me, we have not seen who our dorm head is, Aki. " Kou said to his best friend.

Akihito shrugged. "We're going to meet him anyway tonight. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Akihito set aside his finished drink and grabbed his backpack. "Well then I'm off first. See you later."

###

**(Somewhere in SION Academy…)**

"Newspaper…newspaper club... Aha! This is the room!" Akihito said to himself as he spent about an hour wandering around in the Club and Society building finding the room with the label Newspaper club on it. Thank goodness, he is not one to give up. He straightens his clothes and his back before knocking on the door.

A voice said 'Enter' heard from inside and Akihito grabbed the door knob turning it and pushing it open.

"Hello?" Akihito said try to keep the nerves out of his voice.

In the room there is two students, one sitting behind the desk that Akihito guess is the editor and confirmed by the nameplate on the said desk and another one fiddling with his camera on the only couch in that room. The walls are filled with newspaper clippings and photographs.

"Welcome. I'm Shinotake the president and also the editor of the Sion Newspaper club. What can I do for you?" The guy behind the desk smiled at him behind his glasses.

"Nice to meet you," Akihito bowed to be polite. "I'm Takaba Akihito, first year. I'm here to join your club."

A snort came from the student sitting on the couch, "What do you know about camera, newbie?" He sneered.

Akihito's eyes twitched but remain composed. "I have Canon EOS 600D in my possession, I have some experience with photography and I am capable in using film cameras too. I want to be a photojournalist and to be in your newspaper club is just a start for my career." Akihito said confidently with passion burning in his eyes that the editor could see as he nodded satisfied with Akihito's words.

But the guy on the couch scoffed, "I bet you can't beat the power of my Nikon." He said showing his well-cared camera to Akihito with smug expression. It took Akihito whole willpower not to fling the guy's said camera onto his smug face.

"Stop it, Mitarai." The editor said to his subordinate, to prevent any bloodshed between the two. He knew Mitarai is a competitive and cunning photographer. "Fine, Takaba, you're accepted. Be here every Wednesday and Saturday evening."

Akihito broke into a wide grin and sent a smirk exclusively to irritated Mitarai. "Thank you. I will do my best!"

"For your information, we mainly took photos of the sports team or other clubs' activities. But sometimes we are eager for some gossip or scandal happened here in the academy." Shinotake explained as Akihito listened intently.

"I warned you, there is a limit to who we caught on our viewfinder and be sure you don't stick your neck out of the line."

Akihito feels his adrenaline rush and heartbeat speed up by this bit of information made him more anxious and excited to do his work. He is looking forward to an adventure in this academy.

###

**(Again somewhere in SION Academy)**

Asami did not believe his fate with the silver blonde freshman, Takaba Akihito. It was unexpected for him to meet up with Takaba again that early morning, and mind you Asami do not do 'unexpected' he always have everything in control and he always know what to expect. But Takaba bumped onto him is not on the list he expected. The crash sending both of them sprawled onto the floor and with Takaba straddled him like that out of nowhere. Asami could not help but feel aroused when their eyes met and looking at Takaba on top of him like he really belongs there but Asami prefer to see Takaba underneath him, writhing…

If he is not in public especially in that corridor with his two friends/subordinates behind him, he will surely ravish the boy.

"Asami, are you even listening to what I'm talking about?"

An irritated voice pulled him out of his musing as he turned towards the fuming Fei Long narrowing his eyes at him.

"I am, Fei Long. Just get on with the meeting." He ordered, replied by a glare from the long-haired Head dorm. A chuckle heard from Mikhail who is sitting across from Asami, "It seems Asami's head is over the cloud. It is unusual for you, Asami. I wonder why?" Mikhail said teasingly.

Asami shot a glare towards the Russian but did not say anything. They have never been in a good term anyway. Both of them and Fei Long just keep a cool heads and professionalism to get over with their Head Dorm meetings usually. Outside the meetings they will not see eye to eye well except for Mikhail who keep chasing Fei Long.

"Asami, I don't care if your head is over the cloud or mountain, but please get back to the meeting and Mikhail stopped doodling on your notes!" Fei Long reprimanded.

"But I'm drawing the beautiful you, my Fei long~ with your pretty hair~" Mikhail barely dodged the pen thrown by Fei Long.

"I'm not yours, idiot." Fei Long said between gritted teeth and tried to calm himself before moving on with the meeting between the Head Dorm like nothing happened before and Mikhail continue to gaze at Fei Long rather than the board.

"Asami-sama, are you alright?" Kirishima whispered from beside him. Their assistant also involved in the meeting as Yuri stood behind Mikhail and Yoh with Fei Long.

He gave a small smirk. "Don't worry, I have never been better." He cannot wait for tonight, but for now he has to deal with two people the least he want to spend time with.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane sensei.**

**********A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Hope enjoy this a bit longer chapter, next chapter is where the true plot comes in.**

###

**(Dorm Two Common Room)**

Akihito nearly dropped his drink in his hand when the Head Dorm made his entrance. His friends look at him questioningly and he shot them a sheepish grin but sharing a glance with Kou.

An hour ago he and Kou made their way to the common room, they met Takato and Yoshida on their way too. The four of them join other Dorm Two members in the already packed common room.

Akihito spots the snack and drink table of course. Kou just let himself being dragged towards the food since he is also starving. While waiting they try to mingle and make pointless conversation with other students but stick with Takato and Yoshida whom they are most comfortable with.

Kou nudged Aki on the side who licking his ice cream off his spoon. Akihito is more than happy when he saw various flavor of ice cream within the snacks provided.

"What?" He asked.

"Look over there." Kou pointed towards the common room entrance. They saw familiar faces entered the common room.

"Those bastards," Akihito said, low enough that only Kou can only hear though Takato look their way wondering what they were talking about while other students attention are on the three newcomers.

Indeed, the three seniors they met before at the elevator walked into the common room. The one with golden-eyed (in which Akihito has enough luck to bumped onto him just that morning) walked at the front while the glasses and the giant blonde followed behind him like loyal dogs.

The glasses coughed and call for attention, so everybody is silence, Akihito glanced around and saw that some of the students look at them with admiration or fear.

"Head Dorm will give his talk now." Glasses said before nodded to the golden-eyed.

'What he is the Head Dorm?' Akihito thought inside, disbelieved. And Kou also thought the same by the glance they shared.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to old students, hope you have enjoy your first day and day back to this academy and here in our humble Dorm." He gazed towards the crowd and somehow locked eyes longer with Akihito who immediately looks away.

"I am Asami Ryuuichi for those who have not known my name, these two are my assistant." He gestured towards the giant blonde and glasses. "Suoh and Kirishima, any problem within the Dorm Two or between members please inform them immediately and be remind that in this dorm and this academy we have rules to follow so ensure that you keep that in mind or I won't be so forgiving."

Akihito's gut feeling tells that there is a hidden message behind those words but he could not think further as he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and he retrieve it to see the caller id and sighed in frustration.

"Kou, I have to take this call, I'll be back." He whispered to his friend then he tries to be as sneaky as possible to escape out of the common room without anyone notice. He failed to notice that certain pair of golden eyes followed him.

###

"Akihito, how have you been doing, sweetheart?" His mother, Takaba Haruhi's voice greets him from the other end of the line.

"I'm doing just fine, Kaa-san."

"We just got your message, congratulations! I heard it is one of the top academies now in Japan." His mother sounds delighted with the news.

"Although I'm not sure how you gotten into there in the first place…." She muttered to herself before going back to talk to her son. "Anyway I thought you want to enter Fixer Academy?"

"That was my second choice…."

"It's great that you think about your academics more now, sweetheart. At least you will have a good career ahead of you."

Akihito sighed. "I still want to be a photojournalist even if I graduated from here."

There was a silence. Akihito's heart beat faster, nervous for his mother's reaction.

There is no yelling or shouting, as Haruhi remain calm when she said "You are still stubborn like your father. If I wasn't here, he might end up in hospital thrice a week… and now you… our only son… what I'm going to do with you…"

"Kaa-san…"

"I left you with your grandmother so that you don't have these crazy ideas in your head to follow your father's steps. You know how dangerous this kind of job is. But I was wrong. Like father like son."

Akihito feels guilty creeping on his guts. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san…. But I found my passion in this kind of job although you and Tou-san …"

"Don't mind us, sweetheart." Haruhi cut him off. "You just do whatever you want and be successful. We'll try to support you as much as we can."

"Thanks Kaa-san." Akihito mood lighten a bit with his mother's word.

"But promise me to be in whole pieces whenever we met you next time, got it sweetheart?"

"Yes Kaa-san! I promise you and Tou-san, and Obaa-chan too."

"By the way where is Tou-san anyway?" Akihito added.

"He is caught up in a case at the moment. But he promised to be back by ten or else he will sleep on the sofa again tonight." Akihito laughed at that.

After a few more conversation with his mother, Akihito hung up his phone and smile fondly. He guessed he could sleep well tonight as he walked to his dorm room.

###

"Akihito has gone too long already? Are you sure he is alright?" Takato asked Kou as they hang out at the corner of the common room. The Head Dorm is also nowhere to be seen only his assistants the giant blonde, Suoh and Kirishima with the glasses.

Kou shrugged his shoulders but his face shows that he is indeed deeply concerned and worried. "I think I should go check up on him." He said. Takato just nodded and conversed with Yoshida.

Kou went towards the exit when a wall blocked him, more like a person. It was Suoh that still gives Kou the goose bumps since the first time they met by the elevator.

"Er… Excuse me?" He tried.

"No one is allowed to leave until Asami-sama said so." Suoh informed him in a gruff intimidating voice. His voice is not that deep as Kou has expected.

"But... you see I was trying to find my friend, Aki. He's been gone like..."

Suoh repeat what he said and Kou pouted in frustration and sulked his way back to Takato and Yoshida who look at him confused.

###

Akihito grins like an idiot all the way back to his dorm room when a velvet smooth voice surprised him. "Well, well, well. Someone looks so happy."

Akihito jumped back a bit when he realized in front of him stood the (Akihito just known) Head Dorm, Asami Ryuuichi.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask you that question, Takaba Akihito."

"How did you kn... fine I'm not going to ask, you're the Head Dorm you might know anyway. But you didn't answer my first question." Akihito glared at him boldly.

"I was looking for you; did you know the gathering is still on until I call for dismissal?"

"Well sorry for my lack of knowledge on the rules. But I went to take a call and if you don't mind I'm on my way back to the common room if you hadn't stopped me."

Asami look amused. "If I'm not mistaken, the way you were going is to your room."

Akihito flustered as he realized his own foolish mistakes. "… I was forgetting something so I... never mind it is not important. Seriously, isn't suppose you the Head Dorm also must be in common room now? You can let one of your assistant or that scary giant blonde to come and fetch me. Why bother?"

"You are interesting, Takaba Akihito."

Akihito blinked and concluded the Head Dorm is one weird person. "Okay… thanks for the compliment, and don't call me by full name. I'm going back to the common room now, happy?"

"Nope."

What Akihito did not expect was Asami wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer that Akihito could feel warmth from his body and Asami to lean in closer and plant a kiss on his lips.

When Akihito grasps all of that, he immediately worked on pushing Asami's chest to back away from the other. But Asami is too tough for his own strength. Asami has got his tongue in his mouth when Akihito gasped out of shock when the man makes a move to grope his ass.

After Asami finally released him, the Head Dorm wore a smug smirk and licked his lips. Akihito covered his mouth with his hand glaring at the other in disbelieved. He figured his lips looked swollen right now but one fact cross his mind.

Asami has stolen his first kiss!

"You bastard! How could you? That was…" Akihito stops himself from blurting out one thing that will add to his embarrassment.

"Bastard!" He cursed again and stomped his way back to common room not looking back at all.

Asami just watched Akihito walked away, satisfied for now.

"Aki, where have you been? I thought you were lost or something." Kou immediately fussed on his friend when Akihito appeared. "Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Takato asked beside Kou.

Akihito nearly choked on his glass of water that Kou passed him when Yoshida remarked that he look like he is being shagged. He could feel a pair of golden eyes pierced the back of his head. He seriously would not sleep well tonight.

**TBC**

**###**

**A/N: Thanks to NBsiren, ourrhechan, finderlov, dudumanb, Allie122, mythaDEE, Theia Pallas, BlueBay135, 5123, Ryuakilover, raindropdew, Ryukei, Hannah Stewart9, seeker88, cheeseybun, hawk1891, JoEdgardHom, myth, Asami's clown and vol123 for the reviews, ideas and support. Will do my best to write more of our lovely RyuuichixAkihito.  
**

**###**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, glad you like the previous chapter and more is coming. Sorry have not post it early since busy with my two part-time jobs and barely cope with it and do not have time to write. So hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews for any comments and suggestions. It makes me happy to write more.**

**###**

Akihito huffed as he laid there on the rooftop of one of the academy's building starring at the cloudless sky.

Akihito has been sneaking around these few days after the eventful gathering trying to avoid Asami as possible as he can. Since they are not the same year, they did not meet at all during classes but since they are in the same dorm, Akihito been on edge whenever Asami is near.

So far they do not share any conversation again or chance to meet face to face as Akihito done his job well by immediately hiding or ran to the opposite direction whenever Asami is in sight or coming around the corner.

His friends are deeply concerned that Akihito seems agitated and out of breathe most of the time. Though he gave his job at newspaper club as a reason but he knows especially Kou would not buy it.

After spend his time thinking of why he should not be bother about the bastard Asami (although his action is truly unforgivable for Akihito though Akihito try to erased that from his memory forever) when he suppose to enjoy his time at this academy and aiming for his career as photojournalist. That is why he tried to have some privacy or maybe take a nap before his next class on a rooftop so that he feel refresh.

The rooftop was locked as it is restricted to the students but Akihito managed to pick the lock thanks to tips he learn from his middle school friend who is really otaku in lock. So he made sure to lock it back to avoid anyone who came across there.

Akihito fiddling with his camera that he always bring along wherever he go, and took pictures of the different shape of clouds that drifted by when a sound of key turning in the lock caught his attention. Alarmed that he might get caught for being trespassing, Akihito immediately hides himself behind the rusty barrels found on the rooftop quite a distance from the door to the rooftop. His heart thumping against his chest as he hides there, praying not to be caught by whomever it was.

Akihito managed to cover his mouth before he gasped out.

'Asami!'

He remains in his position in the shadow behind the barrels, kneeling camera in his hands so that he would not damage it during his hiding.

'What is he doing here?'

Asami seems to be waiting for someone when the door to the rooftop once again opened and familiar person with glasses enter.

'Kirishima!'

Akihito gasped.

'What are both of them doing out here, the rooftop is closed except if they have the keys themselves and they are the one who locked the rooftop.'

Kirishima seems to convey some message towards Asami who listened intently and nodded once or twice.

Kirishima opened his briefcase and show something to Asami who took it and examined it, Akihito try to squint but cannot get any clearer so he use his beloved camera with long shot lenses, and focused on the thing Asami is holding.

Akihito nearly dropped his camera when he realized Asami is holding a packet of white powder that suspiciously looks like drugs.

Asami nodded and handed back the suspicious white powder to Kirishima and Akihito took that time to snap a photo of them. Asami talked some more to Kirishima who nodded expression firm before leaving the rooftop Asami following behind after casting a glance around the rooftop as a precaution if anyone ever heard his conversation with Kirishima.

After staying in his hiding place for another fifteen minutes until he was sure the coast is clear, Akihito released breath of relief. Finally he got something to go against Asami, this will do well for his revenge but if he thinks about it, this is a heavy matter that will involve the academy too. Should he investigate more? He thought.

After wrecking his minds for possible solution Akihito ended up going to the Newspaper clubroom and asked his editor himself.

"Ah Takaba-kun, caught any good things?" Shinotake asked him. He was busy doing some things in his laptop.

Akihito scratched his cheek and lied, "Nothing yet."

Shinotake laughed, "That's alright don't give up too early or Mitarai will have a field day."

"Over my dead body," Akihito gritted his teeth thinking of the annoying pest called Mitarai. Fortunately Mitarai is not in today.

"Editor, do you have any good rumours going on around the academy, maybe I can use some of those for my investigations and take a bunch of photos."

"Rumours like what Takaba-kun?"

"Well…. Like corruption, accidents…." Akihito tried to act nonchalantly for the editor not to get suspicious. "…drugs…"

His bait is taken as Shinotake's face changed and his hand stopped on his laptop before he turned around at Akihito with grim expression.

"There is one serious rumours that I pick up, no one ever said it a loud if they knew," Shinotake started, Akihito leaned in some more as Shinotake lowered his voice, after all ears are everywhere. "There is about someone being smuggling and selling drugs to students, but no one ever being caught, no evidence been found."

"Did the academy administrator knew about this?" Akihito asked.

Shinotake shrugged, "Don't know, maybe they are doing the investigation secretly but if we got the evidence to busted the proprietor then newspaper club will have a field day!"

"Sounds interesting…." Akihito already lost in his thoughts.

"But be careful Takaba-kun, anything with drugs could be a dangerous business although it happens here in the academy. It will be more dangerous in outside world." Shinotake said grimly.

"Thanks for the heads up, editor."

Akihito already pumped up as he dashed out of the newspaper clubroom that he bumped onto the first person he ran into after turned at a corner.

Akihito landed on his ass on the hard floor made him winced at the pain. 'Damn, I should aware of my surroundings.'

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice reached him as he looked up to stare into the eyes of the Head of Dorm One, Fei Long. He look really pretty now that he is very close.

Akihito immediately scurried onto his feet and muttered his apologises. The long-haired Head Dorm chuckled seeing the flustered Akihito. "Aren't you pretty? What is your name? I don't think I saw you in my dorm."

Though Akihito dislikes the pretty comment, he answered Fei long's question, "I'm Takaba Akihito, and I'm in Dorm Two."

Fei Long's expression changed at the mention of his dorm but quicly back to his early expression. "I see. So is Asami treating you alright?"

"I don't really care much about the Head Dorm, though I like the academy."

"You can always transfer to my dorm, Akihito and I will give you a more memorable experience in this academy."

Akihito gaped. Did Fei Long just make a move at him?

Thank goodness his phone vibrated at the same time saving himself from embarrassment as he seeks permission to answer the call and away from Fei Long.

###

"Asami-sama."

Asami looked up from the reports Suoh has prepared him to Kirishima who just entered the Head Dorm room.

"Yes, Kirishima? Is there something you want to tell me?" He inquired.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose. "It seems we have a pest…" 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Finder Series characters all belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter posted so soon and longer than the rest before! I think this is one of my favorite chapter! LoL**

**Warning: surprise XP**

###

"Where have you been, Aki?" Kou asked, "I was looking all over for you. I thought you'll be in the cafeteria for dinner, but you're not there. It's rare for you to missed dinner. That's why I ask Takato to call you." added Kou. Though his words just went through Akihito's left ear and out of the other as he was at a loss to see his best friend stood there in the dorm two's lobby with a bowl of goldfish in his hands.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Akihito asked. Kou's eyebrow twitched as Akihito clearly ignored his question when he is completely worried of his friend who always gets himself in trouble.

Kou finally sighed. "My grandfather just sent this to me. Although I try to reject the gift but you know how my grandpa is always make me feel guilty not to accept it."

Akihito chuckled, Kou grows in a loving family that always adoring him and always be there for him. Kou's family also saw Akihito as a family too but he still feels uncomfortable and out of place whenever they invite him to their huge family gathering.

"Won't our room stink? I don't know we can keep pets here." Akihito mused.

"Not really. If you didn't always clean the bowl then it would stink. And you Aki-chan haven't answered my question. Where have you been?" If Kou had not holding the goldfish bowl, he might have his hands on his hips like a mother hen.

"Don't call me that," Akihito pouted before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I fall asleep in the rooftop before drop by to the newspaper club."

"Aren't you hun-" Kou did not finish his next question as he gasped at what he saw behind Akihito making Akihito spun around and startled to see Asami followed by Suoh approaching towards them.

'Crap.' Akihito cursed seeing Asami's expression without the usual mischievous glint in his golden eyes every time they saw each other before.

Akihito realize his body is fully tensed as Asami stop in front of him, looking down at him as he spoke. "Takaba Akihito, would you like to follow me for a second?"

Akihito stepped backwards a little, trying to keep his distance from the overwhelming presence of their Head Dorm. "Why would I?" He asked back, pondering over any possible ways to escape.

Asami's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for any backtalk from you maybe some other time but-" Asami said with calm deep voice that sound threatening. "-this is a serious matter I want to ask you in private." Asami added.

Akihito began to panic inside. Did Asami know about the rooftop picture?

Asami whose patience run thin, signalled Suoh who came forward to reach for Akihito and plan to drag Akihito from there but Akihito noticed the attempt at the last minute and managed to jump out of Suoh's reach but unfortunately he forgot Kou's presence behind him and bumped onto him and the goldfish's bowl slipped from Kou's hand and meet its fate with the tiled floor.

Kou cried out in pain as some of the glass shards got on his left foot as he wore slippers at that time. Akihito who managed to find balance gasped in shock to see his best friend on the floor holding his left foot that start to bleed from the open cut.

"Kou!" Akihito kneeled beside his injured friend. Kou was biting his lips to hold the pain on his left foot though tears straining to drop from his eyes.

Akihito shot Asami an accusing glare, "It's your fault, dumbass!" He spat bitterly. Asami just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Aki…" Kou try to stop his hot-headed friend from starting another fight but the pain make him cried out and Akihito immediately turned back concerned about him.

"Let's go to infirmary, Kou- Hey! What the-"

Akihito was baffled when a pair of strong arms yanked him up to his feet by under his shoulders away from Kou. And he realized the arms belong to none other than Asami. "Let me go you bastard!"

But Asami held a good strong grip on him. "Don't cause your friend any more harm you brat." He reprimand Akihito and then spoke to Suoh, giving him order to bring Kou to infirmary immediately. After all it is his duty as the Head Dorm to look after the dorm members well being.

Suoh nodded and scooped Kou in his big gorilla arms who yelped (manly) and flushed as Souh carried him bridal style towards the infirmary leaving Akhito and Asami behind.

When Asami let him go, Akihito glared at the other. Asami ignored him and calmly went to the water machine there and get a cup filled with water and picked up the barely surviving goldfish on the wet floor plopped it into the said cup.

Akihito was confused when Asami handed him the goldfish in the cup. "You better find a replacement bowl for your friend's goldfish as apologise to your friend," Asami said with a smirk which infuriated Akihito.

"I know that," he snapped as he snatched the cup from Asami and make his way to his room. What he did not expect is that Asami is trailing behind him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Like I said before, I need to talk to you Akihito." Asami said with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Since you were on your way to your room then I should tag along."

Seeing Akihito's alarmed expression, Asami's smirk appeared, the boy really have expressive facial, and he is going to enjoy more if he got the kitten under him.

He leaned closer to Akihito and whispered. "Why? Are you scared Akihito that I will find your porn stash under your bed that you jerk off to every night."

Akihito flustered and flushed. "You bastard! Watch your goddamn mouth," Akihito said through gritted teeth as he glanced around him to see if anyone here heard what Asami had just said.

Thank goodness the corridor is empty as most students still spending time in the cafeteria or common room. "I'm not a pervert like you, besides there is no way I'm going to jerk off with my friend sleeping across the room," he retorted back. "Bastard," he added.

Asami's eyes glint which perturbed Akihito greatly, "So you admit that you are rather pent up now? I could help you with that."

Akihito's mouth open and close like the goldfish in the cup he is holding before he glowered at Asami who wearing a smug grin, "Like hell I would allowed you to touch me, you pervert!"

He stomped his way to his room as fast as possible he could, and try not to crush the goldfish in his hand.

He tried to slam his door close before Asami reach to his room but failed as Asami is fast in holding the door open. Akihito cursed when Asami wore a winning smirk.

Asami let himself into the room leisurely as Akihito quickly searching for a place to put the goldfish before he deal with Asami. He scanned the room and saw a weird looking plush toy placed on Akihito's bed.

Akihito finished putting Kou's goldfish safely in a water-filled container when he saw Asami eyeing his plush toy.

"I know what you are thinking bastard!" He snapped at Asami who took his eyes of the toy to see a fuming Akihito. Akihito is even cuter when angry, Asami pondered.

"The thing was given to me by my grandmother. I can't just throw the hideous thing away." He is not lying, his grandmother indeed gave that to him, but it was seven years ago. He still keeps it until today and took a good care of it that it still looks like new.

"What it is supposed to be?" Asami asked which perplexed Akihito.

"A forest fairy…" Akihito mumbled, face red with embarrassment.

"Anyway what do you want to talk about? Make it fast so I can kick you out of here faster."

Asami picked up Akihito's camera which he put on the desk when he entered the room. "You know what I'm going to talk about, Akihito."

Akihito's eyes widen as his gut instinct correctly told him that Asami indeed knows about the photo.

"Give me back my camera! There's nothing in there."

"I wonder if there really is nothing in here." Asami said indicating the camera in his hand. "I heard you join the Newspaper club and a newbie like you should be hungry for some scoop. I do have my connections. I know you were there on the rooftop where no students are allowed to. What are you doing there, Akihito?"

Akihito clenched his fist to try to remain calm. "That is not of your concern." He said through his teeth.

"You already broke one rule, and don't breaks anymore rule by lying to me."

Akihito rolled his eyes. 'Like hell I care about the rules.'

"I know you didn't give the photo to anyone even your editor. I still can check it in here. So will you tell me what did you do up there?" Asami continued.

"I won't tell you a thing, bastard. Check it if you must," Akihito said boldly.

Asami cocked an eyebrow at his boldness. Asami then proceed to check the photos in the camera while Akihito tried hard not to grin.

Asami smirked, the brat has fooled him. The camera did not have any memory card. He let out a small laugh, he look at Akihito who could not contain his grin. The brat has beaten him and that is a first for anyone to beat or trick Asami. He is impressed.

"Is there anything in that camera that you want, Asami?" Akihito asked cockily. "If not, then may I have my camera back?"

Asami held out the camera to Akihito who reach for it but get pull hard and landed on his back on his own bed with Asami on top of him pinning him down by the wrists. "Where is the memory card?"

"Like hell I know where it is. Let me go, you bastard!" Akihito barked at him.

The kitten got claws.

"Don't act so smug, Akihito." Asami whispered. "I will get the photos from you sooner or later."

"What photos?" Akihito growled. Asami is amused the boy has the guts to challenge him further.

"You're a bad liar, Akihito." Asami pinned both Akihito's wrists with only one hand while the other gently caressed Akihito lips. Akihito swallowed, trying to remain calm as the memory of the night where Asami stole his first kiss played back in his mind.

Asami smirked before he leaned and caught the lips in a searing hot kiss. Akihito screwed his eyes shut. 'This can't be happening again'.

Asami try to coaxed Akihito's mouth to open so his hand wandered just below the waistband of Akihito's pants. Akihito gasped as Asami groped him there. Finally Asami managed to get his tongue inside Akihito's mouth.

Akihito's heart thundered madly and his muscle convulsed in desperation to get away from Asami. He felt hot tears threatening to spill while heat flooded his face in disgust and shame as he was aroused by the kiss, evident by his now slowly hardening cock which Asami palmed through his pants. And he could feel Asami is hard against his thigh.

Asami pulled out from his mouth, Akihito laid there with swollen lips and red flushed face that aroused Asami further. "You are really sensitive or because you have not let it out for a while. Do you want me to stop? You are already hard."

"Bastard!" As he continue to glare at Asami in defiance.

Asami chuckled deeply and his hand descended further inside Akihito's pants so that his fingers closed around Akihito beneath his boxers. Akihito screwed his eyes once more, Asami stroked along his length steadily then quickly gaining pace as Akihito hardened further. Akihito could not help the gasps that escaped him through gritted teeth as the rubbing, squeezing, stroking increased until it become too much for Akihito as he cried out and came.

Asami straightened up and smirked, clearly delighted by how Akihito's cheeks flushed red, lying there looking debauched and refused to look at Asami. "That was fast," Asami commented, and Akihito responds by throwing a pillow at him which he dodged expertly.

"Get out, you bastard!" yelled Akihito.

Asami finished having his way with Akihito announced "I will look forward to play with you more, Akihito," and strolled out of the room leaving Akihito whose cheeks burning with shame. 

### 

Akihito feel refreshed after a shower and make a good job of getting rid of the smell in the room and changed his sheets just before Kou returned.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his friend entered the room limping with his left foot bandaged.

"Yea…Suoh bandaged me up good though it hurts to walk for awhile. I hope I get better before the basketball club tryouts."

Akihito feel guilty, "Sorry, man."

"It's okay Aki."

"Why didn't you call me so I can pick you up from the infirmary? It might be difficult for you to walk along the way from there." Though Akihito admit he might not notice his phone through what happen earlier in the room that he tried so hard to forget that ever happened in his life.

"Well… not that difficult but Suoh helped me come back here. I feel embarrassed with him carrying me so I let him drop me off when we arrive on this floor."

"Oh aren't you afraid of him anymore?" Akihito wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his now blushing friend.

"Well he is actually gentle although he looks scary and intimidating…" Kou mumbled. Then he remembered something and reached into his jeans back pocket and pulled out a memory card. "By the way, here's your memory card that you slipped in my pocket. Why did you do that?"

"It was an emergency precaution. But you saved my life, Kou. Thanks." Akihito grabbed the memory card from his friend who shrugged.

"Oh the goldfish is still alive!" Kou said as he realised the goldfish in the water container on his desk. "Now I cannot find a reason to give grandfather."

TBC 

**A/N: So do you like it? I was embarrassed writing the scene. I think that is my first time writing like that. I kinda hinted SuohxKou there. I might write their infirmary scene soon. **


End file.
